Another Cavity
by moneylover27
Summary: When Honey gets another "cavity" and he is alone with Mori while the rest of the Host Club is on vacation, he will do ANYTHING to convince Mori to let him have some sweets. Oneshot, but potentially could be more. Rated M for sexual relations.


Well, just so you know, this is a oneshot, but if there is a positive response, I can make other chapters if you'd like. I would also like to point out that the characterization is a bit off in regards to Mori being much more manipulative then he truly is. Some friends and I did a competition on who could write the best Ouran smut in one hour, and I won, so I hope you enjoy!

**All rights reserved to the respective companies. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mori had it perfectly planned out. After seeing what happened the last time, Mori knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. The plan began when a week earlier, he visited Honey's dentist. Although Honey was highly esteemed and feared by most for his martial arts skills, a heavy bribe convinced the professional to lie to his patient. So, at his bi-annual checkup, Honey was devastated to learn he had gotten another cavity, especially after the trauma of the last incident.<p>

Just like the last time, Mori instantly placed a ban on all sweets- Honey's favorite food. Honey was also depressed because the entire host club was going on a vacation that next day. Mori, having timed it perfectly, volunteered to stay at Ouran to keep Honey company, and although the group insisted that they should just skip the vacation, it was easy to convince Tamaki to go anyways, and with him, the rest of the group.

Highly unlike usual, the entire music room was quiet, the clients having gone with the rest of the hosts. Mori sat silently in a chair, working on a sudoku puzzle, as Honey entered the room, sighing. Carrying his stuffed companion, he approached Mori, and begged, "Can you please let me have sweets again? I promise not to have much! Just a piece of cake!"

Mori continued his activity, pretending to ignore Honey. Alone and without any sweets, Honey started to tear up and pulled on Mori's sleeve. "Please Mori-san! I just want some sweets!" He sobbed as he hugged his stuffed bunny. Still focused on the sudoku puzzle, Mori inquired, "So you really want some, huh? Well, I've got a candy in my pocket that I was going to eat..." Hearing this, Honey exclaimed, "Please Mori-san! I'll do anything for it!"

Hearing just what he wanted, Mori looked up from his puzzle and instructed, "Okay, if you want this candy, take off your clothes," pulling out an individually wrapped hard candy out of his coat pocket. Blinded by his lust for sugar, Honey gladly agreed. He ripped off his coat, shirt and pants. Then he removed his boxers, revealing his small, dangling member. Clutching his bunny, completely nude, he enthusiastically asked, "Can I have the candy now?"

Mori, taking in the view, replied, "I will allow you to have sweets just this once." As he threw the candy to Honey, he continued, "So yes, you can have this. That is unless you would rather have some cake." Honey's eyes widened at the prospect of enjoying his favorite thing on earth, and he frantically exclaimed, "Yes, please Mori-san!"

"I've got one of the best cakes ever hidden away, but I'm not sure if I should share it with you..." Mori started to say as Honey ran up and hugged him. "Please let me have some cake. I'll do ANYTHING!" Honey exclaimed. Mori, quite happy that his naked love was wrapped around him, replied, "Well, you're going to have to do something special for me if you want a slice."  
>"WHATEVER YOU WANT!"<p>

Mori, stood up from the chair, and pulled down his pants. "If you want a piece of cake, then I want you to give me a blowjob." Slightly hesitant, but willing to do anything to get the treat and to please his companion, he willingly agreed. Almost already at crotch level, Honey leaned over, and wrapped his hand around Mori's penis, which was fully erect. He began to move his hand up and down, and then, imagining it was a sugary lollipop, he swirled his tongue around the head, eliciting a soft moan from Mori. He began to try to suck on the tip, trying to take it in, but could only for the head in his mouth due to such a size variation. Honey began to cry, because he really wanted the baked goods Mori was withholding.

Mori, understanding his sorrow and not wanting to see his friend sad, told Honey to stop. "Hey, it's okay. If you are willing, I know a way for you to earn the entire cake." Honey knew what he would be asked to do, but he loved his friend, and was so desperate for the cake that he agreeingly said, "I'll do anything to please you, Mori-san."

Mori took off his coat and undershirt, and walked over to the wall with women's cosmetic items and other toiletries that they kept, and found a bottle of lotion. Then with the bottle in one hand, he picked up Honey and carried him to a table, laying him on his back. "Are you sure?" Mori inquired. Honey nodded at his best friend. At that, Mori spread some lotion onto his fingers, and slowly slid one into Honey, digit by digit. Already extremely tight, Mori waited for Honey to become a costumed to the foreign intruder before beginning to slide it in and out, lubricating the constricting hole. Once it became smooth enough, he added another, causing Honey to gasp. He then added a third, causing more discomfort for his small partner.

After Honey became comfortable with it and it started to become pleasurable, Mori grabbed the bottle, and covered his dick in the lubricant. Leaning over his body, Mori kissed Honey's neck. Then, after positioning himself, he began to breach the tight anus, only managing to slide in the tip before Honey screamed. Beginning to cry, Honey whimpered, "Keep going..." Mori inched himself inside the smaller boy, until he was fully in. Honey groaned, feeling stretched beyond belief. Staying still for a moment, Mori then began to pull out and back in, as it slowly became more tolerable for Honey. The feeling was indescribable, the walls constricting  
>upon him as the tightness sealed him up.<p>

Mori began to thrust into his lover at a quicker pace, and began to use mild force. Honey, although still in minor discomfort began to gasp and moan, enjoying it after all. "Please... Harder..." Honey whimpered. Delighted to hear this, Mori began to forcefully thrust in and out, harshly shaking the table. Honey, feeling ecstatic, hit his climax, and came all over his chest. The visual stimulus along with the tight contractions caused by his orgasm, drive Mori over the edge as he too, reached his climax, releasing streams of cum into his friend. As they caught their breath, Mori told Honey, "I think you've earned the cake."


End file.
